Talk:Germany
Hi, I have read this article and wanted to ask if Bautzen must be mentioned. Perhaps I am too touchy but I am German and Bautzen has no good reputation because of its concentration camp. I think it is also not a good feeling for the Jewish people. Harry granger 19:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Bumping! I appreciate your feelings on this. Is Bautzen notable for anything other than the concentration camp? Damien O'Hagen 17:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) O. k., Bautzen is a thousand year old town with culture. I have found a source but it is in german. The source is: http://www.bautzen.de/tourismus.asp. Google translates it so: The center of Upper Lusatia invites you to visit. Discover Bautzen, its history, its culture, its environment. View of the rich tower View of the rich tower Spectacular sight is the silhouette of the 1000 year old Bautzen with a historic center of the profile of the varied landscape of the river Spree. Thousands of visitors each year discover the Old Town with its historical buildings, towers, medieval streets and atmospheric pubs. Bautzen is also the cultural and political center of the Sorbs in Upper Lusatia. The small Slavic nation has its language, its traditions, its folklore and many traditions continues today. In Bautzen, numerous Sorbian organizations, institutions and cultural sites, their headquarters is located in Bautzen Thus, the only bilingual theater, the German-Sorbian Theatre. Bautzen is always worth a visit. A special attraction for the guests is the Easter period, which in the city and the region, many customs are maintained. The highlight is the impressive procession of the Sorbian Easter riders. Who is not afraid to climb a tower of Bautzen, gets a great view of the city and region presents. A variety of options open up even with a trip to the area of Bautzen, mostly because it also offers the well-developed network of cycle paths. In the south, the Upper Lusatian country extends to its highs. In the north, the heath and pond region is an impressive diversity of flora and fauna. This region has been declared a biosphere reserve. Welcome and witajće k nam in the thousand years of Bautzen! Perhaps that is the cause to mention it here. Harry granger 18:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Bautzen is nearly as well known as the other cities listed-- I think it's most commonly known for being a Sorbian cultural center and having an asteroid named after it, and though I say "most commonly," I don't think that knowledge is all that common; I only know any of that because of a Slavic culture class I took my freshman year of college. I personally don't think leaving it out of the article would be a big deal, if it bothers someone. Emmy (★) 18:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it's not a big deal. You should probably check with an Administrator, though. However, there are multiple allusions to Nazi ideoligy throught the series, and on this wiki. We can't remove everything that might offend. Damien O'Hagen 18:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Allusions in a novel are no problem. In the '''real '''world I find it problematic. Harry granger 18:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC)